I Just Need You Now
by Rainack
Summary: Song fic set to Lady Antebellum's "I Need You Now." Nick and Greg had a fight. Is this the end for their relationship? Please read and review.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first song fic, so go easy on me, please. That said, please leave a review! Not sure what the argument was about, so don't ask. Possibly the counseling? Guess this could go after either Stalker or Grave Danger.

The song is "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. I own neither it or CSI.

I Just Need You Now

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Greg sat on the floor, his back to the leather couch. An open bottle of beer – grown warm from being forgotten – and two photo albums, sitting around him on the hardwood floor. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his cheek resting on them.

It had been two days since the fight. He couldn't even remember what they'd fought about, which made it seem pretty stupid, now. They'd both said some harsh and nasty things. Again, he couldn't really remember what had been said.

With crystal clarity, though, he remembered Nick slamming the door, as he'd stormed out, just after shouting, "Don't call me, because I sure as hell won't be calling you!"

He'd yelled after Nick, "Don't worry, I won't!"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

His eyes roamed to his cell phone, sitting on the floor by the open beer bottle.

They'd never had a fight last this long before, and it scared Greg to death that this might be the last one they ever had.

Everyone at work knew something was up, as both men had come in with harried, worn expressions the last two nights. Bags under their eyes spoke of little or no sleep for both of them.

Greg didn't want to give in and call, but he needed Nick. He knew Nick needed him, too.

Now here it was, their night off, a night they usually spent wrapped up in each other, forgetting the atrocities they'd witnessed at work over the course of the week.

Glancing at the clock, Greg absently noted it was one fifteen a.m. By this time, they were usually good naturedly arguing over which DVRed show they should watch.

Swiping a tear from his cheek, Greg reached over and picked up his cell.

Punching the speed dial, he put the phone to his ear. After several rings, it went to voice mail.

"Nicky..." he began.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Nick caught himself looking at the door again. Shaking his head, he grabbed the shot glass from where it rested on the bar and downed the contents, grimacing at the burn as the whiskey slid down his throat.

He tried to keep his thoughts in line, but they slipped past his guard, settling once again on Greg. On how forlorn the younger man had looked at work the night before. Nick had desperately wanted to go to Greg, comfort him, apologize. He hadn't, though. He'd let his stubbornness keep him away.

Whatever had happened, it wasn't his fault! He had nothing to apologize for! At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He couldn't seem to recall what they'd argued about.

His gaze slid to the cell phone sitting on the bar in front of him.

Through his buzzed brain flitted the thought that he should be curled up on the couch with Greg, now. He had flipped open his phone and discovered it was twelve forty-five in the morning, prime television time for them, on nights off such as tonight.

Paying his tab, he walked out of the bar and hailed a cab.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

By one fifteen, Nick was walking towards their door, phone held to his ear as he called Greg.

When he reached Greg's voice mail, Nick started, "Greg..."

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Greg couldn't figure out why he was hearing Nick's voice. He was still talking to Nick's voice mail, confused about why the older man hadn't answered, since the phone had obviously been on.

He poured all of his pain and anguish into the simple message he left, "Nicky, I just need you now!"

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Picking up his warm beer, Greg guzzled it down, before the voice mail alert on his phone registered in his brain.

After punching in the number and his password, Greg heard, "G, I just need you now. I'm outside, please let me in."

Nick. Outside.

Greg scrambled to his feet, praying Nick would still be there.

When he opened the door, the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding left him in a sigh.

Nick, an apologetic look in his tired eyes, pulled Greg to him in a crushing hug.

_I just need you now._

Apologies tumbled from both men's mouths, as they both started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry... So stupid..." tumbled from Greg's lips, at the same time as Nick's, "I'm an idiot... Never should have said..."

Greg pulled back, resting his hands on Nick's broad chest, eyes on his hands.

Putting one fingertip under Greg's chin, Nick brought the other man's head up so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Whatever it takes, G. I'll do it for you! Counseling, whatever!"

A wide smile spread over Greg's face, and his hands found their way around Nick's waist.

"I'll call for an appointment tomorrow. Right now, I just need you!" Greg said before leaning in to touch his lips to Nick's.

Nick pulled Greg closer, deepening the kiss.

_Oh baby, I need you now._


End file.
